Insert Witty Title Here
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: A collection of drabbles about random pairings. Will eventually include het, slash, femslash, incest, and poly. Current pairing: Narcissa/Pansy
1. AngelinaKatie - Dancing in the Moonlight

General Story Info: **  
Title:** Insert Witty Title Here **  
Author:** OCDdegrassi **  
Note:** This will be a collection of various drabbles about random pairings written for the "Variety Drabble Challenge." It will include het, femslash, slash, incest, and poly. Generally speaking, they will all be under 400 words. Ratings, pairings, and warnings will vary for each drabble and will be included at the top of each chapter.

This Drabble Info: **  
Title:** Dancing in the Moonlight  
 **Pairing:** Angelina/Katie  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Femslash  
 **Note:** This was surprisingly difficult to write for some reason. Oh well; hopefully it turned out alright.

xxx

The Yule Ball was a magnificent event. The sparkling silver frost and garlands of mistletoe transformed the Great Hall into a beautiful sight, and the music was a good balance of lively and romantic. Most of the students didn't want to leave as the night neared an end. There were a few exceptions though, including two figures that slipped into the garden while their dates were preoccupied.

Fred and George would no doubt be wondering where they wandered off to, but Angelina and Katie didn't feel any guilt. They had no doubt that the twins would find a way to have fun without them. The boys were nice dates – entertaining, funny, and handsome – but that didn't change the fact that the girls would have rather gone with each other.

Angelina led Katie though the fluttering fairy lights of the rose garden, heading down a winding path. They reached a large stone fountain surrounded by a circle of tall rosebushes. It was the perfect place to hide.

She turned towards Katie, pulling her close, and their lips met in a gentle yet desperate kiss. It was torture not being able to do this in the romantic atmosphere of the ball. They parted, and Katie sighed as she rested her forehead against her lover's.

"I wish I could have danced with you," she said wistfully. Angelina smiled and stepped back, holding out her hand.

"It's not too late. I can still hear the music now. Dance with me?" She sounded hopeful, and a brilliant smile lit up Katie's face as she placed her hand in Angelina's.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied happily.

Angelina held her close, swaying to the music under the glow of the moonlight, and for the first time since the Yule Ball started, both girls were exactly where they wanted to be. They didn't need an enchanted ballroom to be content; all they needed was each other.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. FabianGideon - Pranks

**Title:** Pranks  
 **Pairing:** Fabian/Gideon  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Incest, Slash  
 **Note:** I'm not sure if Fabian and Gideon attended Hogwarts at the same time as Lucius and Severus, but let's just pretend that they did.

xxx

Fabian and Gideon peered around the corner of the wall, hiding from the inhabitants of the adjacent hallway. Severus and Lucius were standing there and speaking in hushed tones, completely oblivious to the two figures that were plotting against them. Fabian ducked back to the other side of the wall, and Gideon quickly followed suit.

"Ready for the show?" Gideon asked cheerfully, and Fabian grinned.

"Always." Gideon began to peek around the corner again, wand ready to cast the spell, but Fabian pulled him back. He pressed their lips together, kissing his twin soundly.

When he pulled back, Gideon licked his lips instinctively, and Fabian began to imagine all of the ways that they would celebrate their successful prank later. He shook himself out of his fantasies to focus on the present.

"Remember, if this doesn't work, I'm deaf and you don't speak English," he joked. Gideon grinned and played along.

"Not sure that'll work since everybody already knows us here, but it's worth a try!" And with that, they set their plan in motion.

Ten minutes later found Lucius with bright pink hair and Severus with a tattoo on his forehead that read "Property of Pinkie." Amongst the yelling of the two Slytherins and the scolding by the teachers, Gideon could be heard saying "¿Qué?"

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. MorfinTomJr - Intoxicating

**Title:** Intoxicating  
 **Pairing:** Morfin/Tom Jr.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Incest, Implied Dub-Con/Non-Con, Bloodplay, Implied Murder, Slash, Angst  
 **Note:** Umm, I don't even know what to say about this… I regret nothing. This was originally posted as it's own story, but I thought it fit better in this collection *shrugs*

xxx

Tom was a mixture of disgusted and disappointed. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.

The house - if you could even call it that - was filthy. He opened the door slowly, stopping at the threshold to look around the place in disdain.

His noise wrinkled at the pungent smell that wafted through the air. The man sitting in the armchair was unkempt and obviously inebriated. He looked like a wild animal. His eyes looked up and met Tom's gaze.

"YOU!" he bellowed, bounding towards Tom with his wand and knife out.

" _Stop,_ " Tom commanded in Parseltongue. The other man skidded to a halt, staring at Tom in confusion and interest.

" _You speak it_?" he replied in the same language, and Tom felt his stomach squirm in excitement. He'd never heard it spoken by another human being before; it was undeniably alluring.

Morfin didn't hold anything back, telling Tom exactly what he wanted to know without even realizing it, though the conversation brought him nothing but disappointment and blinding anger. Marvolo was dead, the disgusting man in front of him was his uncle, and the worst part was that Tom looked similar enough to his filthy muggle father to be mistaken for him. The thought made him sick.

" _Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket_?" Morfin continued ranting in Parseltongue, and Tom stayed silent, appraising the man before him.

It seemed unfair that such a pathetic man had purer blood than he did. _He_ deserved to be the pureblood. He was overcome with the sudden desire to take his uncle's blood; to mix it with his own and make it better and stronger. The idea left him reeling.

He quickly cast an Imperius Curse, watching in a detached fascination as Morfin instantly relaxed. Tom considered him for a moment. In order for his plan to work, he couldn't leave any obvious signs of injury on Morfin. If the authorities suspected foul play, then he would never get away with his revenge. _There are a few places that no one would notice an injury_ , Tom's mind supplied, and he grinned dangerously.

"Kiss me," he commanded. He felt excitement course through his veins as Morfin obeyed. The other's kiss was clumsy and rough, but it hardly mattered. Tom bit down hard on Morfin's tongue, delighting in the way his uncle was too entranced by his spell to protest.

Tom lapped at the blood filling his mouth, a shiver of arousal running through his body as he savored the taste. It was so lovely and _pure_. That was how _he_ should taste. He sucked on Morfin's tongue greedily as blood continued to flow from it. It was intoxicating, and he _needed_ more.

His high was interrupted as Morfin began to make noise, though it was muffled by Tom's lips. He pulled away in annoyance to see if the bloody fool had been able to break out of the Imperius Curse, but he hadn't.

Morfin was mumbling dazedly in Parseltongue, and Tom felt his cock twitch in response, only then realizing that he was hard. He took a step back to calm himself. They could – and would - finish this later, but right now, he had something else to take care of.

"You don't have worry about that muggle anymore. He won't be bothering you again. I'll take care of him for us."

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated, but flames are not.


	4. PoppyFrank - Time to Let Go

**Title:** Time to Let Go  
 **Pairing:** Poppy Pomfrey/Frank Longbottom  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Angst  
 **Note:** Remember how I said most of the drabbles in this collection would be under 400 words? I lied. Haha. Written for the "Matchmaker Game Challenge 2."

xxx

Poppy pulled the blankets up to cover the sleeping figure on the bed. Her instincts as a healer were hard to ignore even when she was seeing the patient as a visitor. She took the seat beside the bed, looking sadly at the man lying on it. Frank Longbottom was no longer the man that she fell in love with all those years ago.

Now, he was a mere shell of his former self, unaware of the life he left behind. The "real" Frank would have been horrified to see this; he would rather have been dead than not recognize his own family and friends. It broke her heart to see him like this, yet Poppy still made her weekly visit to see him every Sunday. She couldn't bring herself to stop.

She usually tried to visit during the day when he was awake, but a few students at Hogwarts had held her up, so she didn't make it to St. Mungo's until he was already asleep. She supposed it didn't matter anyway, since he had no idea who she was, though the thought made her feel guilty.

He had been such a brilliant man – talented, friendly, and sweet. He was well-liked by everyone, but only a few people ever got to see his silly side. She was lucky enough to count herself as one of the few. He used to bring her a single poppy flower every day at work, saying "A poppy for my poppy" with a wide grin. It always made her smile, no matter how bad her day had been going.

Ending things with him was the hardest decision she ever made, but she thought it was for his own good. She was quite a bit older than him and had already gone through the "change", so she couldn't give him the family that he desperately wanted. He claimed that he didn't need children as long as he had her, but she couldn't let him make that sacrifice.

Yet having a child was the reason that he ended up in St. Mungo's. It was cruelly ironic. She knew that Frank wouldn't trade Neville for the world though. The look on Frank's face when he first held his son was something that Poppy would never forget; it was one of pure awe and wonder and joy. In that moment, she knew that she had made the right decision.

He used to bring Neville to visit her once a week, looking proud and happy. Poppy always found those meetings bittersweet, but she never told him to stop coming. A selfish, terrible part of her wished that she had never ended their relationship, because if she hadn't, he wouldn't be here now. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Dwelling on the 'what ifs' wouldn't do anyone any good.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but she brushed them away. She felt foolish. It had been thirteen years already; she should be stronger by now. Even Neville, the poor child that lost his parents, was coping better with this than she was. It wasn't right. She needed to stop living in the past and accept things the way things were. It was time to let go so that she could move forward.

She stood up to leave in sad determination, bending down to kiss his forehead gently one last time. He smiled in his sleep, and her heart ached at the sight. She practically ran from the room, knowing that if she didn't leave now, then she probably never would. In her haste, she missed the way Frank mumbled quietly in his sleep "a poppy for my poppy."

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. GilderoyGideon - Date

**Title:** Date  
 **Pairing:** Gilderoy/Gideon  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Humor  
 **Note:** I suck at this whole word limit thing :(

xxx

It was one of those rare moments when Gideon found himself without his twin. Fabian was on a date, and while Gideon was happy for him, he couldn't help but feel a little bummed out that he didn't have a date of his own. Even though he acted like he was cocky and charming, when it came to dating, he was actually too shy to ever ask anyone out.

He walked along the corridor despondently, spotting Gilderoy Lockhart walking in his direction. The blonde was looking at his handheld mirror and paying little attention to where he was going. Gideon had to cover his mouth with his hand to smother his laughter as Gilderoy began playing with his hair and making kissy faces at his reflection.

Gilderoy was attractive – there was no denying that – but his vanity was over-the-top and more than a little hilarious. The floor suddenly felt slippery, and Gideon frowned as he looked at his feet and saw water on the ground. His eyes searched the hallway for the cause, but he found nothing.

He was just about to warn Gilderoy to be careful when the boy slipped, falling backwards and landing on the floor with a loud thud. His eyes widened in shock as the mirror flew out of his hands. Gideon rushed over to him, asking "are you okay?" in concern.

He held out his hand to help Gilderoy up, but the other boy ignored it as he stood haughtily and brushed his clothes off. Gideon was slightly annoyed by the blonde's rejection of his help, but he pushed those thoughts aside.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Gilderoy asked in annoyance, as if Gideon was an idiot for even asking. Gideon furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Because you just fell?" he replied, though it came out more like a question than a statement. Gilderoy merely scoffed.

"No, I just attacked the floor," he said primly, fixing the strands of hair that fell out of place when he slipped. Gideon raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Backwards?" He asked incredulously, and Gilderoy huffed.

"Yes. I'm bloody talented!" he exclaimed, and Gideon bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright," he finally said in amusement. Gilderoy finally stopped focusing on his own appearance to glance over at his companion, looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat. Gideon fought the urge to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze. Finally, Gilderoy nodded in approval.

"Right, you can take me out on a date this weekend. We'll meet at the Three Broomsticks. Shall we say noon?" His voice was calm and casual, as if he just said the weather was nice, and Gideon spluttered in shock. Gilderoy apparently took that as a sign of agreement.

"Great," he finished, flashing Gideon a charming smile. "See you then." Gideon just gaped, staring after him as he walked away. As Gilderoy was about to round the corner, he stopped and glanced back.

"I'll try not to attack any more floors on our date, but I make no promises. Some of them are just asking for it." He winked, sauntering away as Gideon blinked owlishly after him. That was by far the strangest interaction that Gideon had ever had with another human being. But at least he was finally going on his own date.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. LuciusPansy - The Original

**Title:** The Original  
 **Pairing:** Lucius/Pansy  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** References to Sex, Age Difference, Semi-Implied Infidelity  
 **Note:** I've decided that I like this couple. Someone else write them. Please?

xxx

Christmas dinner was a rather boring affair. The Malfoys had invited them over, and Pansy's parents had happily agreed, determined to arrange a marriage between her and Draco. She sighed as the boy continued bragging about his intelligence and Quidditch prowess (most of which was embellished).

Pansy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. It was bad enough that she had to attend the Yule Ball with him, listening to his vanity all night long. He didn't even compliment her dress or appearance once. When no one was looking, she let her gaze slip over to Draco's father. Now _that_ was the type of man that she wanted.

Lucius was rich, handsome, classy, and powerful – the ultimate husband. He always dressed sharply and positively exuded confidence. Unlike Draco, who was whiny and immature, Lucius was refined and dignified. He didn't lower himself to bragging, because his attitude alone was enough to make anyone amazed or jealous.

Pansy never considered herself the type of girl to go for older men, but she would definitely make an exception for him. The few gray hairs that sprinkled his blonde head only made him look more sophisticated.

Lucius and Narcissa attended all of the best social functions and ate dinner at the most exclusive restaurants, but despite their show of solidarity, Pansy could tell that there was no love between him. They were cold and tense around each other, and she was willing to bet her inheritance that they'd only married to fulfill their "pureblood duty."

She highly doubted that they were still having sex with each other – Draco even told her that they slept in separate chambers. It was a shame, really; Lucius was far too sexy to have to take care of himself. Pansy was _more_ than willing to help, and if the way Lucius had stared at her cleavage earlier was any indication, she had a feeling that he wouldn't decline any offer she gave him.

Her parents may want her to marry Draco, but she wasn't going to settle. After all, why have a remake when she could have the original?

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. SeamusLavender - Nice Guys Finish Last

**Title:** Nice Guys Finish Last  
 **Pairing:** Seamus/Lavender, Ron/Lavender  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Angst, Jealousy  
 **Note:** Because we all know at least one person who always goes for the bad boys and ignores the nice guys. And let's be honest, regardless of how you feel about Ron, he was a crappy boyfriend to Lavender.

xxx

Seamus felt his blood boil as he watched Lavender run past him in tears _again_. That was the third time this week that Ron had made her cry, and Seamus was tired of it. Couldn't she see that she deserved so much better than that?

She was beautiful and brave, as well as affectionate and smart. She loved so deeply when she chose to give her heart away that anyone would be lucky to be on the receiving end of her loyalty. Yet she stayed with a guy who couldn't care less about her.

Seamus had always considered Ron a friend, but the other boy was really messing up this time. He obviously had feeling for Hermione, and he was just using Lavender to snog and boost his own ego. It disgusted Seamus, but the worst part was that Lavender allowed Ron to treat her like crap.

He didn't get it. He wanted to scream from the top of the Astronomy Tower that he was so much better for her. He would treat her like a princess, cherishing and spoiling her the way she deserved. She should have realized that when they attended the Yule Ball together.

The night had been perfect. He listened to what she had to say, because he actually cared, and they danced until the professors kicked them out. But when he tried to kiss her goodnight, she told him that she only saw him as a friend.

He just didn't understand it. Why did she want to be with someone that treated her like a toy that he could use and discard whenever he saw fit? Seamus' anger morphed into resignation. He would have a talk with Ron later about treating Lavender better.

If Seamus couldn't be with her, then he at least wanted her to be happy. Ron was a lucky fool. He had no idea that someone else would love to be with the girl he was mistreating.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. RabastanBartyJr - Trust Me

**Title:** Trust Me  
 **Pairing:** Rabastan/Barty Jr.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Manipulation, Mentions of Nudity, Angst, Slash  
 **Note:** Because Barty seemed so young in the books when he was initially sent to Azkaban. I think it's very possible that he was manipulated and just fell into the wrong crowd. By the time we saw him in the Goblet of Fire, Azkaban had obviously changed him (though I'm sure that his own father sending him there didn't help), but before that, I really think that he was just a misguided kid.

xxx

Rabastan played with Barty's hair as the younger boy relaxed in his arms. Their sweaty, naked bodies were cuddled up against one another, and Barty was idly tracing shapes on Rabastan's chest.

"Tomorrow is the big day," Rabastan said quietly, and Barty swallowed, tensing slightly.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" he whispered uncertainly, and Rabastan was struck by just how young he sounded. Barty was no monster; he was just a lonely, insecure boy who desperately wanted love and recognition.

If Rabastan had been a better man, he would have protected the boy's innocence from the darkness that would eventually consume him. But Rabastan stopped doing the right thing a long time ago.

"Yes. The Dark Lord is fighting for a noble cause, and he will make sure that you get everything you deserve and want. Trust me." The words were spoken so genuinely that Barty immediately nodded and his muscles relaxed.

"I do trust you," he said naïvely, and Rabastan felt a sudden stabbing pain in his chest. He remembered saying those exact words to someone else a few years ago. And now, Barty was going to make the same choice that Rabastan did for the same wrong reasons.

Tomorrow, the boy would take the Dark Mark. After tomorrow, Barty would never be the same again, and Rabastan would ignore the guilt that clawed at his insides.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. SeverusSquid - Friends with Tentacles

**Title:** Friends with Tentacles  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Giant Squid  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Crack, Bestiality, So Much Crack…  
 **Note:** Written for the "Pairing a Day Challenge." I couldn't resist. This is not to be taken seriously. I don't even know what else to say…

xxx

Severus sighed, the tension from the day slowing seeping out of him as he petted the Giant Squid. The feel of the velvety, slippery tentacle beneath his hand was soothing. The magnificent creature was lying part of the way out of the lake, lounging peacefully in the sun and giving Severus the company that he desperately craved. He missed this lovely animal when he was in class.

It all started when stupid Potter pushed him into the Black Lake last year. He wasn't expecting the sudden sting of cold water against his skin, and he spluttered as he accidentally inhaled water. For one terrifying moment, he thought that he was growing to drown. Suddenly, he felt himself lifted out of the water and placed gently on the ground. When he glanced back at his hero, he could have sworn that he saw compassion and understanding in the Giant Squid's eyes.

After that, Severus began eating his lunch outside, bringing extra food to share with his new friend. He made sure to always bring several rolls, since he had quickly realized that they were the Giant Squid's favorite. He began to rely on the creature; it always listened to him, never judging him for his mistakes or the family he came from. It accepted him exactly the way he was, which was a new and pleasant feeling.

Many times, the Giant Squid even lifted its tentacles out of the water and wrapped them around Severus. The gesture was oddly comforting, and Severus couldn't resist melting into the embrace. He stopped seeing the Giant Squid as an ugly beast and began to recognize the beauty of it; it was powerful and mysterious with an enormous body that glistened in the sun. The tentacles that wrapped around Severus were slimy, but they were also incredibly soft.

When he was with the Giant Squid, he stopped caring about the other students bullying him; it didn't matter if no one else understood him, because this incredible creature did. He originally planned on studying and inventing potions in the privacy of his own home, but the thought of leaving the Giant Squid was too much to bear. He would just have to become a professor at Hogwarts.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	10. GodricSalazar - Sorry

**Title:** Sorry  
 **Pairing:** Godric/Salazar  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Infidelity, Mentions of Sex  
 **Note:** I have never written Founder's Era before, but it was fun to try! I know that the dialogue is inaccurate for the time period, but the insults included are old-fashioned ones (because I like them). A bedswerver is an adulterer, and a rampallion is a good for nothing scoundrel. Written for the "Canada Day Challenge" and the "I Dare You Challenge!" The prompts were Founder's Era and "Sorry" by Justin Bieber.

xxx

"I believe it would be best if we put this incident behind us," Salazar stated calmly. Godric whipped around to face the other man, eyes blazing.

"And I believe that you are a bedswerver" he spat back venomously. Salazar clenched his jaw and refrained from rolling his eyes. All he had done was sleep with Rowena. The way Godric spoke, one would think that they were married and Salazar had betrayed their vows. It was ridiculous.

"Now, now. There is no need for insults. We both know that neither of us are innocent in this little game for two." Salazar's tone sounded far too patronizing, and Godric was positively seething. He crossed the small distance between them quickly, grabbing Salazar's robes and slamming him against the wall.

"This is not a bloody game. Stop acting like a rampallion," he gritted out. Salazar narrowed his eyes but said nothing. If Godric was going to be immature about the whole thing, then Salazar would not dignify that remark with a response. Godric suddenly sighed, stepping back and running a hand through his hair.

"Can you not just say that you are sorry?" He asked quietly; pleadingly. The other man sounded so weary that Salazar almost gave in. _Almost_.

"I have nothing to apologize for," he responded haughtily, picking at an invisible speck of dirt on his robes.

He was expecting Godric to get upset again; maybe yell some more or hit him. Salazar's favorite possibility was for Godric to crash their lips together in an angry, rough kiss as he had so many times before. Instead, the other man simply looked defeated and sad.

The sight gripped Salazar's heart painfully. He wasn't good at this. He didn't apologize. His father had always told him that apologizing showed weakness, and he refused to be weak. He could admit to himself that maybe sleeping with Rowena had been a bit unfair to Godric. However, that didn't mean that he was going to say it out loud.

Godric began to walk away in resignation, and Salazar's eyes widened in alarm. No matter how many times the two of them had fought and he had refused to apologize (and it had been many times), Godric had always forgiven him. He had never just walked away.

Salazar was hit with the realization that maybe he had taken it too far this time; maybe he had finally crossed a line. He didn't want to lose Godric and whatever it was that they had (which he wasn't ready to examine yet), but he was fighting an internal battle over whether or not to do what he needed to stop it. It was going to be too late if he didn't do something quickly, but still he stood frozen.

As Godric walked out the door, Salazar whispered "I am sorry."

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated. On a side note, I've decided to call this ship "GoSal" :)


	11. SeverusRegulus - Nightmares

**Title:** Nightmares  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Regulus  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Vague References to Child Abuse/Bullying/Manipulation  
 **Note:** Written for the "Slash Drabble Tag."

xxx

Regulus was stirred from his sleep by movement and a whimpering sound. He looked beside him in the bed to find his lover twitching, face scrunched up in pain. Regulus shook Severus awake, first gently and then firmer when that didn't work.

The other man awoke with a start, shooting up in bed. His eyes were wild and his breathing heavy. When he saw his surroundings, he relaxed slightly, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes to calm his pounding heart. Regulus rubbed his back soothingly, waiting for him to adjust to reality.

When Severus' breathing returned to normal, Regulus asked "Another nightmare?"

Severus nodded self-deprecatingly and responded with "The same as always." Regulus nodded sympathetically, pulling his lover into a hug. He wished that he could take away all of Severus' pain and erase what his father did to him.

He hated that Severus had to suffer for so long, and the students at Hogwarts hadn't made his life any easier. Regulus' own brother had tormented Severus daily, and Regulus hated it with a burning passion. He wanted to mutter a spell that could make everything better for his lover, but he knew that was impossible; he couldn't change the past.

But he could make sure that no one ever hurt Severus again - not even the Dark Lord. Severus was being manipulated by him, and it would only end in pain. But Regulus would protect him this time. He already had a plan, and it would be set in motion soon enough.

For now though, all Regulus could do was hold him.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. RemusSirius - The Wait is Over

**Title:** The Wait is Over  
 **Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Fluff, Mentions of Incarceration  
 **Note:** Written for the "Slash Drabble Tag."

xxx

Remus nuzzled into the crook of Sirius' neck, inhaling the scent that was purely him. Being in Sirius' arms again was like coming home after a terrible business trip or waking up from a long nightmare. It was the first time that Remus felt truly comfortable and content in 13 years. He never wanted to let go again.

"I dreamed about this while I was in Azkaban," Sirius said softly, as if afraid to shatter the peaceful atmosphere. Remus instinctively tensed, the thought of Sirius being locked up in that place for so long when he was innocent was unbearable. It made him feel like he couldn't breathe, overcome with guilt and heartache and anger.

"Thinking about you, holding you again, was the only thing that kept me sane," Sirius finished quietly, and Remus tightened his hold around the other man's waist. He needed Sirius to know that this was _real_ and he wasn't going anywhere - not ever again. Sirius sighed in relief at the action, understanding Remus' intentions behind it.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Moony," Sirius said gratefully, and Remus smiled, though it was still tinged with sadness.

"So have I, Padfoot. So have I. But the wait is finally over." He could feel Sirius kiss the top of his head, resting his cheek on Remus' dirty blonde locks and mumbling "Thank Merlin."

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	13. BellatrixMolly - White Petals

**Title:** White Petals  
 **Pairing:** Bellatrix/Molly  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Femslash, Angst, BDSM, Character Death  
 **Note:** Written for the "Pairing Drabble Tag."

xxx

Molly had a stoic expression on her face, refusing to let any emotions seep through her mask. The white petals seemed to contradict everything that Bellatrix stood for. She didn't even deserve a funeral, but Narcissa had insisted, and Molly had let herself give into self-destruction and watched from a distance. Bellatrix would have hated all the white roses, their petals littering her coffin.

But Molly didn't care anymore what Bellatrix would have wanted. She _hated_ her. The woman had tried to kill her daughter. Molly was glad that she had killed her. She told herself that every night, but it never changed the twinge of guilt that tried to break through her mantra.

Memories of the two of them kept floating to the surface, no matter how hard she tried to push them back: Bellatrix in a black corset, playing with a whip while Molly was tied to the bed with satin scarves and breathing heavily in anticipation. Molly had always played it safe until she met Bellatrix.

The dark and dangerous woman had made her feel alive in a way that no one else ever had - even her dear husband, though she tried to pretend otherwise. The feel of the whip hitting her skin, and then a tongue lapping at the wounds was like a drug, coursing through Molly's veins and taking her higher than she thought possible.

It was addicting, and she kept going back no matter how many times she said that it was the last time. It wasn't easy to end things when she got married, but her honor had compelled her too. She's glad for it now.

There's very little guilt left in Molly's heart for someone like Bellatrix - not after everyone and everything that she had lost. The tiny shreds of it that are left – thinking that perhaps she could have stopped Bellatrix in another way instead of killing her - are aimed towards the woman that she once knew; _that_ woman had a shred of decency left deep inside her. The demented woman that she became did not.

So Molly's face remained like stone while the white petals fluttered in the wind and scattered across the cemetery. It was for the best.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	14. RegulusBartyJr - Into the Fire

**Title:** Into the Fire  
 **Pairing:** Regulus/Barty Jr.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Sexual Content, References to Public Sex  
 **Note:** Written for the "Pairing Drabble Tag."

xxx

Barty kissed the exposed skin of Regulus' neck, nibbling until the other boy gasped and bucked against him. He licked and sucked on the red, sensitive skin until Regulus shivered against him, their erections straining against their trousers.

Regulus opened his eyes, reality suddenly crashing down on him as he saw his surroundings. The Hogwarts bathroom was vacant except for the two of them, but that didn't mean that it would stay that way for long.

"Wait," he breathed out, pushing Barty away. "We can't do this here. Someone could walk in at any moment." He was still breathing hard, but he tried to get his heart to slow back down to a normal rhythm. Barty merely grinned in response.

"That's the point, love," he replied excitedly. Regulus shook his head in exasperated amusement.

"You do love danger, don't you?" His tone was fond and his eyes shone with affection, and Barty's grin became gentler.

"Of course. I love _you_ ," he responded honestly. Regulus laughed, pulling Barty into another kiss. This time, he didn't care if anyone saw. It was worth whatever punishment they may get. Regulus would walk into any fire, as long as Barty was by his side.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. DeanSeamus - The Blame

**Title:** The Blame  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Seamus  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Infidelity, Mentions of Alcohol/Drinking  
 **Note:** Written for the "Pairing Drabble Tag."

xxx

"It was a mistake. I'm so sorry." Seamus' voice was pleading, the fear of losing Dean making his words tremble. He screwed up, and he felt like the biggest git in the world, but he would never do anything like it again. He loved Dean, and Seamus would do anything to take it all back and fix this. Dean was positively fuming.

"A mistake? No, a mistake would be leaving the milk out or dropping a glass onto the floor. Cheating is not a mistake; it's a choice," he spit out. Seamus felt the panic taking hold. He needed Dean to understand that it meant nothing; it was a stupid, one-time thing. He needed Dean to forgive him, because he couldn't handle the alternative.

"I was drunk," Seamus tried to explain weakly, but Dean cut him off.

"I don't care!" He yelled. He was seething, but he suddenly deflated, slumping and looking tired.

"I don't care why you did it," he started quietly, and dread churned in Seamus' belly.

"I only care that you did. We're done," he finished in a whisper. It wasn't said in anger, but in pure hurt and sadness, and Seamus thought that was so much worse.

Dean walked away, and Seamus was too frozen to follow. He didn't know how to fix this. He had blown up something that he couldn't put back together this time. He watched Dean go, taking his heart with him, and the worse part was that he had no one to blame but himself.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	16. NarcissaPansy - Wrong

**Title:** Wrong  
 **Pairing:** Narcissa/Pansy  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Femslash, Angst, Age Difference/Underage, Sexual Content, Cheating  
 **Note:** Written for the "Pairing Drabble Tag."

xxx

She shouldn't be doing this. Narcissa had never been a saint, but even she could admit that this was wrong. Pansy was her son's girlfriend, and she was young – too young to be going down on Narcissa like she currently was.

The dark-haired girl eagerly listened and followed all of Narcissa's gentle instructions until the blonde was close to release, her normally reserved composure gone as she moaned and writhed.

Pansy reminded Narcissa of herself: she was naïve and desperate to please; she dreamed of being the perfect trophy wife to a rich, handsome pureblood man. Narcissa remembered the feeling well. She had been so excited when her marriage to Lucius had been arranged.

She had been a fool.

She knows better now. Those men care nothing for their wives – they are simply tools to provide them with an heir and a warm body to give them pleasure whenever they want it, though they never return the favor. Those entitled men cast aside their wives and ignore them whenever they are not of use for sex or appearance-sake.

 _That_ was wrong. This doesn't feel nearly as wrong. Narcissa's guilt is lessened with each flick of Pansy's tongue. She deserves this. She has earned it after everything she has put up with. She gasps, arching her back as her orgasm washes over her.

Narcissa isn't entirely selfish. She will make sure that Pansy is satisfied too before they part ways. It is more than her son will ever do for the girl.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
